


(not) having the time of your life

by SpyKids69420



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, Zuko Cries a Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: There's a few consistencies Zuko has noticed: Despite living forever, their time was always limited, Jet would always die a horribly tragic death, and Jet never remembers.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), minor jet/longshot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....yes this is a convert from an older fic of mine. my main reason for doing this is just to try and get back into writing, even if this is the biggest cheat possible. at least i have my own permission to post it. follow me on twitter @ 90siumity

It starts like this;

Zuko is cursed. Along with his sister, Azula. Coming from a powerful and somewhat dangerous family, he’d be a fool to believe they wouldn’t make some enemies along the way. One of whom has decided the ultimate revenge for the firelord’s family is for the children to outlive everyone, even their family. Especially their family.

At the ripe age of twenty-two years old, Zuko is immortal. Ageless with time, bound to watch those die around him. The only person he will truly be with is Azula. Bound together for life. Other than having to watch his family and friends die, having his bending stripped away from him is what hurt the most.

His family is rich. Respected by few, but their fortune helped them get along easily. However, after the curse had come into place, the siblings had to go into hiding. Out of the noble people's eyes. They couldn’t have anyone knowing they would live forever, because they had no idea what the consequences would be. So even though they still had time to spend with loved ones, they both left their privileged homes and went to live with the common people.

They still took all their fortune, of course.

Being well into your forties and still looking like you’re in your twenties would be a dream for many people. Not for Zuko. He knows life is just going to keep going on and on without any meaning behind it, time may as well not exist.

Then, he meets a man.

A man he’d one day find out to be even more cursed than him.

Zuko is watching some men perform archery from the sidelines when he first sets his eyes on Jet. Entertainment is scarce when you spend all of your unlimited time moping about life, so Zuko prefers to watch. And there, within all the archers, is the man.

He doesn’t know his name yet, only that his skills outweigh the many other men around him. The archer is in clothing similar to his own, worn out and ripped, yet he performs with care and dedication. Zuko cannot help but notice the beauty of this man, brown hair pushed back from his face. Straight posture that is sure to help his archery. Soft skin and edges that indicate he has probably not even hit his thirties. And, when the man turns and meets his eyes, pools of dark brown flood his eyesight. There is a rather large distance between them, but Zuko is sure the beauty of this archer can draw in people hundreds of miles away from him.

“I saw you watching me.” He hears from beside him. After the game had finished, Zuko decided to help some of the common people in their work. Helping a neighbor move some wood helped keep his body occupied as he thought of the man he’d previously been invested in.

Turning his body, the object of his thoughts is standing beside him. Taller than Zuko had previously envisioned, he looks rather cool.

Zuko puts down the wood before speaking, “I was watching the game, you were merely in the middle of it. Don’t flatter yourself, Cox-Comb.”

The taller man laughs at his words. “Such harsh words from the prettiest boy. What has you troubled?” He steps closer to Zuko, a smirk gracing his lips as Zuko blushes.

A lot of things. He wants to say. But burdening this man with his problems isn’t the best idea. Problems so heavy nobody can ever know.

“Just the cocky attitude of an amateur archer, that’s all.” He replies, eyeing the archer to gauge his reaction.

The man stays silent for a couple seconds, before his grin widens. “I’m hardly an amateur,” He starts. “And what is the name of the man questioning my abilities?”

He wonders if he should tell this man his name. It’s not as if they know each other, or are even acquaintances. But, something about him makes Zuko excited. Make’s him want time to slow down.

“Zuko.” He extends his hand and tilts his head at the archer. “And you are?” He asks.

The other man looks at his hand, before clasping it with his own. “Jet.” Their eyes meet again. “It’s Jet.”

That’s how they meet. The first time.

Thirty minutes later and the pair are stumbling into Zuko’s home, ripping at each other’s clothes. Jet kisses him in a way he’s never been kissed before. 

It surprised Zuko how fast he managed to fall in love with Jet. Time meant nothing and everything to him, and his time with Jet manages to be the quickest of all.

Fourteen years.

Fourteen years of a romance many knew of yet didn’t speak a word of, in fear of drawing attention from people with too much power. Jet ages, Zuko doesn’t. It doesn’t matter, not yet. Not as long as they have each other.

They elope in the presence of Azula and Jet’s family. It's quaint, loving, and everything Zuko could have hoped for. Despite wanting to parade Jet around, shouting from the rooftops that that’s his husband whenever the taller man would win in one of his competitions, Zuko is completely fulfilled with having Jet all to himself.

Still, Zuko never speaks a word of his curse to Jet. He doesn’t want him to know that their time is limited.

Azula is happy for him, in her own way. Happy that he’d managed to find someone to share some of his time with. Some.

Because fourteen years after they meet and start a life together, there’s a feast. A feast to celebrate Jet being able to ban his cheating archery rival out of all the local competitions. Then, the brothers of the man Jet sabotaged show up, uninvited, wanting to teach all the other archers a lesson.

They slit Jet’s throat for all to see and leave him to die.

That was the first time.

The first of many times Zuko falls in love with Jet.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw suicide and vomit mention 
> 
> azula’s a good sister in this fic. it’s ooc. enjoy

Him and his sister leave after that. He couldn’t bear to stay in the same place the love of his life died. As far as he knew, that was the last time he would see his husband. Bleeding out on the ground and reaching out for him. And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much Zuko can barely register a single the feelings in his body.

“Shit! Sorry!”

Zuko’s scrambling to get his work papers in order when he feels someone bump into him. Being immortal means you have all the time in the world to do literally anything. Bored of Europe, Zuko decides a job wouldn’t be horrible. He has all the money he could ever want, but, what else is there?

He bends down to gather papers before the voice even registers with him.

“I’m not usually such a klutz, I swear. I’m just on a bit of a schedule and-“

The rest drowns out.

Because, kneeled down, right next to him, helping him pick up his papers, is-

“Jet?”

shaggy hair, deep voice, brown eyes, this is undoubtedly the man he’d previously spent many years with. Perhaps younger, and maybe a bit clumsier. But it’s him.

At the name, the boy stops talking. Eyes widening in some sort of realization, he starts speaking again. “Oh! Are you a fan? I’m actually heading to my next play at the moment, that’s why I’m in such a rush.” He hands Zuko his papers.

Zuko can’t dignify the man with a response because he’s sure his voice would crack if he even tried to speak.

Ninety-four years.

It’s been ninety-four years since Zuko has seen his husband. Since he saw him bleed out, death becoming him.

But here he is, right in front of Zuko, and as alive as ever.

“Are you okay?” He hears from above him. Jet had gotten off of the ground and was standing, reaching his hand down for Zuko to hold onto. Zuko takes the hand and stands up. Had it not been for Jet’s fingers grasping his own, he’s sure he would’ve fell right back over.

His hands are softer. He notes.

“Yes, I’m fine, it's just-“ Zuko doesn’t know what to say. It’s apparent Jet doesn’t know him. Doesn’t remember the limited time they had together. He’s looking at Zuko with wide, worried eyes. But it doesn’t contain the love they once had. He knows his eyes have started watering, but he doesn’t want to freak Jet out too bad. “I’m just a really big fan.”

The taller man’s eyes soften as his hold on Zuko’s hand tightens. He looks to the side before he starts speaking again. “You know,” he looks into Zuko’s tearful eyes, “I’m pretty sure I have a spare ticket in my dressing room, if you want to see the show. Free of charge.” He smiles at Zuko.

One of the first things Zuko notices about this Jet is that he’s kinder. Not that his previous self had been mean, just a little more arrogant. Zuko liked that about him. But this Jet looks at him with a gentle gaze and loop-sided smile. It makes his heart flutter.

He agrees to go to the play, of course he did. He loves theater. And he’s half-sure this is some hyper-realistic dream. That he’d actually fallen when his papers did and banged his head on the sidewalk.

Watching Jet perform was always a hobby of Zuko’s when they were husbands.

And now, many years later, as he watches Jet perform with his voice and movement, it’s just as enjoyable.

They make plans to meet up hang out after the play had finished.

Zuko goes home and cries into his sister's arms. Jet doesn’t know him. He doesn’t know the years they spent together, wrapped in each other’s love. He doesn’t know that Zuko loves him to death. Azula tries to hide her shock when she finds out about Jet, but her dumbfounded expression and stuttering words out her. It manages to make Zuko laugh in between all the emotions he’s experiencing.

He also cries at the opportunity to see him again. That this is some second chance opportunity the gods had granted him for whatever reason.

They become friends.

This Jet is busy more often than not, but he slots in time for lunch with Zuko twice a week. And it's fine, Zuko’s fine. He didn’t expect Jet to fall in love with him when they don’t even know one another. And being a famous actor, he’s sure there would be the same number of eyes on them from when they were basically royalty from before.

Over time, Zuko thinks he’s been blessed. Blessed with the opportunity to spend his unlimited time getting to know Jet all over again. It’s different, of course it is. Mainly because Jet is different. Less abrasive, more graceful, just as sweet. Zuko would think he’s falling in love with him again if he wasn’t so sure he’d never fell out of love.

Seven months into the friendship, Jet kisses him.

It’s right after his most recent show, and Zuko is waiting for him in his dressing room. Jet was nervous beforehand, it was because he was sharing the stage with an idol of his. Zuko reassured him many times he was going to do amazingly. And he did, of course.

Jet practically skips into the room with joy before hugging Zuko tightly. They’re very affectionate with each other. Zuko loves the fact that the taller of the two reaches for him whenever he can. Whether that’s to rest his head on his shoulder, ruffle his hair, intertwine their fingers, Zuko loves it.

When Jet’s hands cup his face and guide him down into a kiss, time stops.

And it’s perfect.

Inevitable, Zuko would use. They loved each other before, they’ll love each other now. It’s perfect and beautiful and everything he’s ever wanted.

They part ways for the night with promises of more kisses and romantic evenings. And it’s perfect. Zuko goes home with thoughts of marrying his man again, the possibility of that is the most exhilarating thought Zuko has ever had.

A mugger that recognized Jet as a rich, famous actor stabs him multiple times in the stomach that same night.

Zuko’s sure the universe is toying with him now. Bring back the man he loves, only to rip him the second they could be together again. The gods are so fucking cruel they’ve decided that since he’s immortal, they might as well make him as miserable as they possibly can. Because this time they only had seven months before it was all gone.

Him and Azula move again.

Zuko and Jet fall in love many times after that.

Somehow, wherever time takes him, he finds Jet. Again, and again, and again. Zuko wished he knew why this was happening, but he has no idea how he’s managed to keep partially sane as he gets older. He partially has Azula for that, his sister being a definite always in his life. It might also be because of Jet. Because no matter what, no matter where he is, what year it is, they find each other.

There are at least two consistencies between each time Zuko finds Jet. The first one is that Jet never recognizes him. That one's sort of a given, but Zuko sometimes wishes that Jet would wake up one morning and remember all the years they’ve had together. But Zuko doesn’t like to let that get to him.

The second one is that Jet dies. Whether it's days, months, years, after they meet. Jet dies, and Zuko lives on. If wouldn’t hurt as much if each time wasn’t as tragic as the previous. But its never a pretty ending for them.

Zuko’s rather old.

He’s had many years to try different things. He’s traveled, he’s worked, he’s relaxed. When he grows tired of what he’s doing, he moves on to the next thing. And he'd be lying if he said being a wedding planner wasn’t one of the more interesting careers he’s had. Some would call him a masochist, watching happy couples get happily married. But, its more bittersweet than anything.

Even if he’ll never spend a lifetime with his love, at least he's able to help others feel that.

When he sees Jet walk into his store, hand-in-hand with some scrawny man with long hair, he wishes he’d never even taken a second look at the profession.

“Hey, you’re Zuko, right?” The man said to him. But Zuko wasn’t paying attention.

He was paying attention to the ring on Jet’s finger.

He had been wondering when he would see Jet again. What he would say to him, how different he’d be to the ones Zuko has previously met. Physically, Jet looks the same.Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, nice hands. He’s seen it all before.

Jet is beautiful. That’s a given. But, it’s as if Zuko forgets all about it until he lays his eyes on the man again.

Mature.

Content.

Engaged.

“That’s me. You guys must be the new couple,” He swallows the bile rising up in her throat. “Congratulations.”

The worst thing about this time around is watching Jet be in love. It doesn’t look like it's forced, or that he’s just settling, he looks genuinely in love.

Jet looks at the man beside him with crinkles by his eyes as he smiles. He reaches for him whenever he gets the chance. He’s marrying him.

Zuko likes to watchJet . He likes to watch him perform his archery, he likes to watch him act in his plays. He just likes to watch Jet as he does things. It brings a warmth to his stomach.

He doesn’t like watching Jet marry someone else, he finds out.

Zuko and Jet were friendly. Not exactly friends, but that’s mainly due to Zuko keeping his distance, afraid he’ll have a breakdown if he spends too much time with the taller man. But they need to spend time together, to plan this wedding.

And Jet looks happy. He’s happy with his fiancé and Zuko can’t help the way his blood boils. His nails dig into his thighs when Jet talks about how sweet or amazing his future husband is. It makes Zuko want to break things.

About a month into the planning, Jet coerces him into going to a bar for a couple drinks. They drink, they laugh, and they head to Zuko’s apartment to rest afterwards.

“Y’know, I think getting matching tattoos with him when we were wasted was the lowest point in our relationship.” Jet tells him. They both start chuckling.

Zuko’s not that drunk. Two glasses of wine is all he’s had, enough to give him a slight buzz. But he wasn’t drunk.

However, he wishes he was. Then that could be the excuse as to why he kissed Jet square on the lips that night.

Two seconds. Two, blissful seconds of Jet’s lips on his. Soft, sweet, and tasting a little of wine. He’s missed this more than anything.

It’s two seconds before he’s being shoved back.

Because he’s just kissed Jet.

Jet the engaged man. The man who’s wedding he’s planning.

Shit.

“I don’t think I’ve been giving off the wrong impression, seeing as you are quite literally my wedding planner.” Jet says. His body language is guarded, he’s moved across the sofa and looking at Zuko as if he’s just killed his cat.

Zuko fucked up.

He couldn’t keep his emotions in check. He couldn’t just drop the couple because that means he wouldn’t see Jet.

But it was selfish. Because this Jet isn’t his. This Jet doesn’t love him.

That’s what hurts the most. This Jet feels absolutely nothing but most likely resentment. Or worse, pity.

Jet leaves the apartment with a promise that he’ll hire a new wedding planner.

He didn’t die this time. He just doesn’t want him.

And it makes Zuko hate himself so much that he can’t even stand to move from his position on the couch for over twelve hours. Azula needs to help him down from his depressive state once she comes home, swaying him gently and singing in her ear. Zuko doesn’t feel better anytime soon, but he’s thankful for his sister. Thankful that no matter what, he’ll always have Azula by his side. And he doesn’t plan on fucking that up anytime soon.

One may ask him why the hell he would go back to school if he has endless time to spend on earth. Zuko would answer that life’s so damn boring that he’ll gladly listen to professors go on about whatever useless topic they teach. He’s been to college a couple times throughout the years, he’s even met Jet as a fellow student once before.

That doesn’t happen this time.

This time, Zuko’s sat in his first intro to Latin American Art class when he saw him. Standing in the front of the lecture hall, with glasses and a coffee mug in his hands, is Jet.

“I saw him today.” He tells Azula over the phone later that day. Azula is currently a couple plane rides away, working as a veterinarian. It’s weird being away from his sister, but the space is much needed for both of them. They make it work.

“Oh yeah? What’s he up to this time?” Azula asks. Zuko’s silent after that, thinking of how attractive Jet looked as a nerdy art enthusiast. He went on little tangents that made Zuko go major heart-eyes at the man. “I can hear you smirking over the phone Zuzu, what is it?”

“He’s sort of my art professor.” He answers back, smiling to herself.

He hears Azula cough on the other end. “He’s your teacher? How old is he?”

“Um,” Zuko didn’t talk to Jet at the college, all he did was watch her speak. It was enough, for now. “I didn’t ask. But if I had to guess, I’d say…mid-forties?”

“Wow. Just going for the dilfs this time around, huh?”

“Okay. Shut up, you know I’m technically older than her, it’s not weird.” Zuko can’t find it in himself to stop smiling.

“You know student-teacher relationships are pretty frowned upon, right?” Azula tells him.

Zuko rolls his eyes at his sister's words. “Yeah, I know. But she’s not like, married or anything. I can’t let this go.” He hears his voice getting more vulnerable by the word. “I love him, Azula.”

His sister sighs on the other end of the call, and it’s silent for a couple seconds. “I know you do. Just be careful, okay?” She says.

“I will be.” Zuko answers back. They talk about Azula’s new girlfriend for a couple minutes before they both hang up.

The next day, Zuko opts to sit at the front of the class. He wants to make a good impression. Truth be told, despite being hundreds of years old and being more knowledgeable than everyone around him, he doesn’t know much about Latin American art.

Jet walks into class with a small smile and another coffee mug.

Zuko likes this Jet. He likes them all, but this one seems more shy. Still confident in the way he speaks, but not as out-there as he has previously been. He teaches with great enthusiasm and appears to have a genuine interest in the subject, and Zuko finds him adorable.

Zuko takes extensive notes during class, hoping his teacher will take notice and show that he’s a good student. He was never a teacher’s pet when he was at school the first time around, but the need to hang on to every word Jet has to say is powerful.

“Zuko?” The professor says one day, standing in front of the chair he was sitting at.

Zuko can’t help the memories of the first time they fell in love flood through his brain. Rough kissing, intimate weddings and bloody deaths. He can’t decipher what emotions are in his head at that moment.

“Zuko?” He hears again, this time a little louder. He snaps out of her head and looks at the man in front of him. He’s leaning down and resting his elbows on the table in front of him.

“Uh,” he says before gulping, “yes?.”

“.Can you stay behind after class?” Jet tells him, a small smirk appearing on his face. Zuko needs to stay put as the urge to kiss the grin off that face grows inside him.

Not trusting himself to speak, Zuko nods at his teacher.

“What did you want to see me about, Sir?” He asks him as the class clears. They’re both standing at Jet’s desk, and the other man sits down his mug before speaking.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on the recent assignment, you were the only one to get one-hundred percent.” Jet tells him, pushing his glasses up his nose as he speaks.

It’s now or never. Zuko thinks.

“Thank you! Maybe we can celebrate by letting me buy you a drink tonight?” He says, trying to be as smooth as possible.

Jet seems taken aback from his proposition, a light blush coating his cheeks. His eye’s flicker behind the glasses on his face, and Zuko takes it with pride how easily he made his teacher flustered. Jet was always the one doing the teasing, now it’s his turn. 

“That’s hardly appropriate.” Jet says in a hushed voice. “Are you even old enough to drink?” He adds.

“I’m older than i look.” Zuko says, smiling to himself.

Jet takes in a deep breath while Zuko is keen on maintaining eye-contact. He wonders all the different ways he could make Jet flustered.

“Okay.” Jet settles on after a few tense seconds. “But just one drink.” He says, trying to be in as much control as possible.

Later that night finds Jet and Zuko together, kissing on the professor’s bed. This wasn’t anything new to Zuko, but it was just as dizzying. It’s everything he could wish for.

Something Zuko quickly notices about this Jet is that he’s harder to read. Zuko was always good at understanding his lovers emotions, a perk of spending eternity getting to know him over and over again. But this time, Jet seems more guarded.

“I love you.” He whispers into Jet’s shoulder one night, nine months into their relationship. He’s been thinking a lot recently. About how him and Jet are eventually going to end again. It does nothing to comfort him.

Jet turns his head down to press his lips against Zuko’s forehead. “I know, baby.” He says, taking the other man into his arms. “I love you too.”

They end, of course.

They’ve been together for over four years and Zuko notices a pattern. His boyfriend would come home drunk and more quiet than usual, and would cry in Zuko’s arms until he falls asleep. Zuko doesn’t know how to help him, so he just pulls Jet closer and lets him cry.

Jet isn’t happy, Zuko can see that. Whether it's with his job, or his family, or Zuko, that’s unclear. All Zuko knows is that he’ll try to help his boyfriend stay afloat for as long as he can.

It wasn’t a suicide.

But when Jet passed out drunk in his bathroom facing the ceiling, he was unable to move himself from the vomit coming out of his mouth. So, he suffocated on it.

His funeral has a large turnout, students and teacher’s respected him greatly.

It wasn’t a suicide, but he killed himself. Azula make’s sure Zuko doesn’t blame himself.

A tragic ending, as usual.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lore in this one is...messy to say the least. turns out trying to translate tvduverse stuff into atlaverse stuff is hard. try not to think about it too hard and just go along with it. anyways this is finished now. enjoy

He always goes by Jet.

He looks up Jet and whatever last name he goes by many times during the years. In history texts, online, wherever he’s able to. And when Jet’s alive, he can find the current version. But, as soon as he’s dead, there’s no trace of him at all in history.

The easiest answer for Zuko is that he’s cursed as well. Forced to relive life over and over again, and to die a horrible death.

The man who lives forever and the man who can’t stop dying.

A match made in heaven.

He never tells Jet. Not a word of his curse, his age, his past. He doesn’t dare to tell him that he keeps living and dying in a vicious cycle. He wouldn’t even begin to know how to explain it.

He came close once, when he met Jet when he must’ve been about eighty, dying from heart disease. They didn’t spend that life together, Zuko only found him right as he was about to die. Zuko was a qualified nurse and spent as much time with him as possible.

He had a husband, longshot. A kind, quiet old man with an adoration for his husband . Zuko isn’t upset, not at all, he’s glad Jet was able to have a long, happy life.

He wants to tell Jet. This time, he knows Jet is going to die soon. Not from some violent, ill-intended mugger, or getting his throat cut, but diseases that come with old age. He can tell Jet, and he would die sometime soon after.

Then, he remembers Jet is an old man who had a good life. He doesn’t need that burden right before he dies.

He dies with his husband and their kids by his side. It’s the first time Zuko didn’t feel completely horrible when he passed.

Zuko meets Jet right after the man’s high school graduation this time. It’s half-six in the evening and Zuko is typing away at his laptop. In comes Jet.

He’s eighteen, angsty, smirking, and kind of intimidating. He has a hatred for governments and a passion for his beliefs. They become friends.

They’re still only friends a year later. Zuko’s okay with that.

For once, Zuko feels as if Jet is keeping a bigger secret than his own. He mentions that his parents are dead, something about a friend named Smellerbee. His past.

He never goes into detail. Brushes past Zuko’s questions with a shrug and a change of subject. Zuko lets it go on for a while, but he’s not stupid.

Jet is a bender.

It’s been over a thousand years since Zuko’s felt the rush of fire through his blood, amplifying it from whatever powerful source was nearby. He recognizes the power in Jet, he’s drawn to it. He can’t ask Jet to perform for him, bending is very rare nowadays. But God does he want to. 

He wants to tell Jet that he doesn’t need to keep this from him, that he knows more about bending than he ever could. So he does. He doesn’t mention the second half, knowing it would lead to questions on his past.

Jet looks at him as if he still doesn’t understand it.

He finds out, he doesn’t.

“An energy bender. I don’t think that’s a real thing.” Azula says to him. Zuko had arrived home after confronting Jet and told his sister all about it.

“There’s been weirder things. It isn’t completely unbelievable.” He tells his sister with a calm expression.

Zuko can see the younger siblings brain working away. “I guess you’re right. It’s just,” She moves from the seat she was on to slowly pace, “how haven’t we encountered this before? Or even heard about it?”

“Because they’re rare. Jet is the first one in a long time.” Zuko says, smiling away.

His happy expression confuses Azula. “How come you’re so happy? Not that I wouldn’t want you to be happy, it’s just..” She lets the question hang in the air.

Zuko has his hopes up, he can’t deny it. Because, it seems as though the Gods have answered his prayers and sent him a prize.

“Energy benders…they can avoid death. I'm still not sure how it works but Jet says some have been known to live for a very long time. Immortal, almost.”

That’s what Jet told him.

Zuko waits until he gets home before he starts crying. It was overwhelming, the relief he felt. He can’t be sure, can’t be completely certain Jet’s not going to die on him. But he welcome’s the happiness that washes over him. Embraces it with all his being.

In over a thousand years of life, Zuko has never been so happy.

Zuko tells Jet he used to be a firebender. Straight away, he offers to give him his bending back. 

So, he does. 

Jet passes out right after doing it, Zuko too, but he wakes up before the other man. Zuko feels great. Amazing, even. But the process was draining, for him and especially for Jet, seeing as it was his first time. 

Zuko thinks Jet deserves some space to recover, not wanting to bombard him with all his feelings. He’s feeling a lot right now.

A day after the process, Jet shows up on his doorstep.

“Hey.” Jet says.

Zuko looks at Jet, and he has no idea what’s going through the other man’s mind. He seems out of breath, a little sweaty. His eyes are wide and vulnerable.

“Hey. Coming in?” Zuko says back, opening his door wider. Jet walks right through.

He’s just closed the door when he continues talking. “Are you alright?“

“I need to tell you something.” Jet says to him. Zuko can barely comprehend the words, because he’s talking at a hundred miles an hour, but he nods anyway.

“Did you know, when an energy bender first gives back someone’s bending, a part of their brain unlocks?” Jet asks him, while holding onto his hands.

Zuko didn’t know.

“Well. I wasn’t expecting many memories. I remembered so much more than i thought was possible.”

Zuko stares at him.

It can’t be…

“I remember you.” Jet takes his hand in his own. “I remember us.” He kisses her hand. “I remember loving you.” He leaves a trail of kisses up his wrist. “I remember you loving me back.” He pulls away and looks Zuko in the eyes. “I remember you loving me so many times, Zuko. I remember it all.”

Zuko isn’t sure when he started to cry, but the feeling of Jet gently wiping away his tears makes him aware of it. He remembers.

“Jet.” Is all he can get out.

Jet leans down and guides Zuko’s forehead to lean on his own. He caresses away the tears that keep forming in Zuko’s eyes. He can feel Jet’s breath on his mouth, and damn has he missed that sensation.

“I love you, Zuko. I love you so much.” Jet whispers against his mouth.

Zuko is immortal. Cursed to walk the earth for all of eternity and watch everyone die around him. He would fall in love with a boy, only for it to end in shambles soon afterwards. It was a life few would deem desirable.

However, if he’s able to live forever with his soulmate by his side, then it’s the best thing that could possibly happen to him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
